Until It's Gone
by Shiggity Shags
Summary: Everyone’s grown up, living their own lives with their own families. But suddenly Boris comes back into the picture he wants revenge, just how far will he go to get it? Multiple pairings.
1. BladebreakersWith Kids?

Hey there, yet another story by me, Shiggity Shags. Why do I seem to only write Beyblade? Whats up with that?

Description: Everyone's grown up, living their own lives with their own families. But suddenly Boris comes back into the picture- he wants revenge, just how far will he go to get it? Multiple pairings.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, yada yada yada.

You Never Knew What You Had- Till It was Gone

Chapter One: Life after beyblading.

A navy haired man, who looked no more then 30, frantically ran down the street, a hot dog in one hand, a paper in the other, trying to catch his only daughter- who had once again taken her clothes off.

"JESSICA!" Tyson Granger screamed, his mouth full of hot dog and bun.

Jessica stopped suddenly and turned around, her brown curls bouncing. She waved at her father and giggled, and began to run away again.

Tyson narrowed his eyes, and dropped what he was holding. He sprinted after her, and swooped her up in his arms, and tickeled her.

"DADDY..hehehehehe STOP!..hehe" Jessica screamed with fits of giggles.

"Only if you put your clothes back on" Tyson said smugly, still not stopping.

"Fine" Jessica pouted, and Tyson stopped tickling her and grinned.

"Uh- excuse me sir?" A voice erupted from nowhere. Tyson turned around to where the voice was coming from. It was a police officer.

"Yes" Tyson asked.

"I'm afraid, your daughter can't be naked in the street"

"Well excuse me, its not like I took her clothes off in the middle of downtown!" Tyson exclaimed sarcastically. Then began to walk home, but not before, putting his 5 year old daughter in his coat- shielding her from all the perverts who lurked around.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

When Tyson reached his grandfather's Dojo- Well actually it was _his _now, since his grandfather had past away a few years before. His wife Hilary marched out, hands on her hips, and demanded to know where Jessica's clothes were. Tyson merely shrugged and told her, he didn't know.

Flashback 

Tyson and Hilary had inevitably gotten together, one night there was a huge fight, and Tyson told Hilary that she didn't belong with the team; Hilary had blown up, and was exceptionally emotional. Tyson figured it had to have been that time of the month again. But was pressured by his friends to go after her and apologize.

He'd found her sitting near the beach, knee's drawn to her chest, and she was crying. Tyson was shocked to say the least; she'd never been that emotional after they'd fought. So Tyson cautiously approached her, and apologized and asked her what was wrong, she told him he'd never understand and got up to leave. But Tyson stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"I understand more then you think," He had said, looking at her intently, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Boys are so dumb" Hilary had mumbled, but her eyes still never left Tyson.

"What's wrong Hilary?" Tyson asked once again.

"You hurt me" Hilary told him quietly, breaking eye contact, but never moving.

"I never meant to" Tyson said sincerely, and using her hand, pulled her closer to him, their noses almost touched. "I've never meant to hurt you, it's always unintentional, I'm in love with you" Tyson had professed.

Hilary looked shocked at first, and then tears started to well in her eyes, and she sobbed whilst telling him she loved him too. Tyson suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and gently their lips met in a sweet first kiss. He pulled away, and that wouldn't do for Hilary, and with all the strength she could muster she grabbed his head, and brought her lips against his, in a bruising passionate kiss.

They'd been together since that moment, and we're still together, there had been many fights, but good memories too. They we're now married and had two beautiful children.

End Flashback 

"She took them off when I wasn't looking" Tyson told her simply.

"When you weren't looking!" Hilary exclaimed angry "She's FIVE your always suppose to be WATCHING HER!"

Tyson shrugged "Where's Shawn?" He asked. Hilary pointed to the backyard.

"He's practicing" She told him simply, and took Jessica out of his arms.

Tyson walked into his backyard, and saw his eight-year-old son Shawn, looking determined, holding Dragoon in his launcher, attempting to shoot it- with little success.

Suddenly the child let out a frustrated scream "I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO DO THIS!"

Tyson just grinned and then said " I used to feel the same way, it just takes practice, you'll get it soon enough, come on bud, lets go inside" Tyson gently grasped his sons hand as they walked through the sliding doors of his Dojo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A loud wail, screeched through the large Hiwitari mansion. Kai scowled, and then got up, to go to his son's room.

Kai merely grunted at his son Ben, who sat up in his crib, wailing, and flaying his arms around, obviously wanting to be picked up. Kai obliged, and the 9 month old immediately quieted down. Kai breathed a mental sigh of relief.

Kai then noticed, his son's bottom was extremely wet. Kai groaned. He took his son to the changing table, and proceeded to change his diaper.

"The great Kai Hiwitari, reduced to diaper duty" Kai mumbled to himself, but was satisfied when it was done.

Kai didn't live a "Cinderella life" He had no beautiful wife, or great family, and that was simply the truth. He had his son Ben, who he loved, but was not conceived out of love.

Madeline was a friend who'd Kai had hung out with on many occasions. They'd met when they were kids, in Russia. She was Boris' daughter, though she was not like him in any way. One night, their had been too many drinks, and they'd gone far beyond the limits in which friends should.

Things became awkward, and they decided they should stop being friends; Kai was surprised one night when she showed up at his doorsteps flustered, and told him she was having a baby – _his baby. _She told him, she was not getting an abortion, but she was not going to keep the baby, it just wouldn't seem right too her.

After that, Kai was in shock for a while, the prospect of him becoming a father, was far too incomprehensible. But it was then that Kai decided, that HE needed to keep this baby. Because when was he ever going to have another child? The mere idea seemed preposterous, including the facts that he never dated.

Madeline was surprised, that he offered to take the baby, but she readily agreed. The baby should be with someone she could trust, why not it's own father.

When Ben was born, another life ended- his mothers. She'd died of complications during the birth, Kai was unaffected, since they'd had no romantic link, but it still hurt in some way.

So here he was now, raising a son. Even though he didn't know the slightest thing about raising a child, he supposed he could wing it.

' _I just hope he's not like me'_ Kai thought.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sun was hot seeping through the large window situated, in Ray's bedroom. But the sleeping figures, whom lay nestled in the bed, paid no mind.

Ray slept with his arm protectively draped around his wife- Mariah's body. They slept comfortably, and in peace. Until a crawled directly overtop them, and snuggled their way right into the middle, separating Ray and Mariah. Slowly the figure snuggled their selves into Ray's chest, and latched onto him.

Ray peeped an eye open and peered down at his 6 year old daughter- Rin. And grinned, letting his fangs be shown.

"What're you doing baby" Ray asked sitting up, bringing the little girl with him.

"I wanted to see my daddy" The little girl said while pouting, her golden eyes sparkling with mischief. Her pink hair was messy. "OH yeah" She said " Shin's awake, I put him downstairs" Rin said bouncing up and leaving the room.

Ray immediately shot out of the bed, and left the sanctuary of his room quickly. His son was just about a year old. Ray ran down the stairs "RIN!" He screeched. But stopped abruptly, when he noticed his brother in law Lee, standing in his living room holding his son. Ray breathed a sigh of relief, and took his son from Lee's arms.

"Rin you are not to take your brother from his crib!" Ray scolded his daughter, who was standing behind her uncle looking sheepish.

"What's going on?" Mariah asked walking down the stairs, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Rin looked afraid, if her father told her mom what she'd done, she'd be in trouble for sure, after all her mom was the disciplinarian.

Ray merely shrugged and told his wife nothing, and pecked her on the cheek. Mariah looked at them all suspiciously, and told them she was going to make breakfast. Rin followed her mom into the kitchen skipping, telling her she wanted pancakes.

After Ray had gone back to his Village in China for good, he seemed to notice, just how much his feelings for Mariah had increased over the many years. What was once a childhood crush was blooming into love. Of course Ray, said nothing, but as she got older, and was being more forced into dating by the village elders. He was getting insanely jealous.

So finally, Ray told Lee what he felt, and at first Lee, was angry, she was his baby sister after all. But he came around, and told Ray to stop beating around the bush, and just tell her. His sister had been in love with him for a long time.

So that's just what Ray did, he merely went up to her, and asked for her hand in marriage. He did indeed not beat around the bush. But she accepted, and they were married mere months later. Their first few years of marriage had been uneventful and peaceful, and then Mariah learned she was with child. They were happy, and that's where they now were. Still happily married, with two wonderful kids.

Nothing could ruin the happiness..

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Max plopped down on his couch, and sighed in frustration. His wife had taken the weekend off from her motherhood duties, and went to stay at a spa.

'_Thanks Em, you left me with the three monsters'_ Max thought sarcastically.

One was in their room throwing a temper tantrum because he couldn't watch the power rangers, because his sister was watching Sleeping beauty.

One wouldn't bathe.

And one wouldn't go to bed.

'_Why me!" _Max thought.

The pounding from his youngest son's room had diminished some. So Max decided to get up, and try to calm 4 year old Alex down.

When Max entered the room, the frustration returned. Alex's things were everywhere, stuff was broken, and Alex was sitting in the center of the room, his arms crossed, and an angry look on his face.

"Alex-" Max started, but was interrupted by his daughter screaming his name.

Immediately he left, and went to check on his three year old daughter Kelly. She was still intact when he got there, sitting in front of the television, watching sleeping beauty in the kids playroom.

"Daddy, is sleeping beauty going to wake up?" She asked Max innocently.

Max sighed and said, "Kelly, you've seen this movie 100 times, you know what happens" and left his daughter in the playroom.

Max, was walking down the hallway back towards Alex's room, but stopped abruptly, and backed up when he passed one of the bathrooms. His 5 year old son Dallas, was standing on the stool in front of the mirror- shaving his face, with tooth paste, and Max's razor.

"Dallas! What are you doing!" Max yelled, running in, and grabbing the boy from behind and putting him down, taking the razor from his hand.

"Shaving, just like you daddy" the little boy answered.

Max sighed. '_It's going to be a long two days'_

Max and Emily had started dating about 10 years prior, after being set up by Judy- Max's mom. Since Max had met Emily, he'd always thought of her as a nerd, but once he got to know her, he realized that there was so much more to her then he'd realized.

They'd gotten married, and lived in New York, and had a few kids. They were happy.

End Chapter One

PLEASE review and tell me what you think! And if I should continue, cause if I don't get enough encouragement, I'm not going to..


	2. Peaceful

Until It's Gone 

Chapter Two- Peaceful

Shags: Wassabi? Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I'm really bad with this aren't I? Lol well I promise to start updating more. If you review!

Peaceful

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

A lone figure sat in a huge dark room hunched in a large chair, a cigarette hanging limply from his hand as he watched the large screens with a smirk on his face. His eyes gleamed with evil intent, and he began to laugh maniacally.

"Soon Bladebreakers HAHAHAHAHAHA soon I will take what's most important HAAHAHA" The figure laughed uncontrollably, standing up abruptly, and threw his cigarette up in the air in a victorious movement. Seconds later it landed. On his head. Suddenly this man's head felt hot. Twas on fire. The man used his hands to put it out, and cursed under his breath.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Max sighed deeply, and landed with a huge thump on his soft queen size bed. He lay for a while, exhausted.

'_How does Emily do this everyday?'_ Max thought incredulously.

Max had finally gotten all of his children to bed, though it was probably the hardest thing he'd ever experienced in the entirety of his life.

After Max had taken Dallas from the bathroom and cleaned the toothpaste from his face, he'd told him to go get his pajamas on, and come back to find him.

Max had then wandered into the kids playroom only to find his daughter sleeping peacefully on the couch, the movie credits rolling. Her brother Alex sitting over her, drawing a moustache on her face.

"Alex!" Max half whispered, half yelled. The child in question glanced up and his eyes held fear as he saw his father standing there. Suddenly Alex burst into tears and ran to his father, and latched himself to his legs.

"I'm sorrrryy daddy I didn't mean to!" Alex wailed. Max was panicking trying to get him to quiet down, before his sister woke up. Unfortunately the god's weren't listening to Max's pleas at that particular moment as he heard his daughter mumble a small "Daddy"

Max groaned, and picked his son up, and quieted him down, and walked over to his daughter, and picked her up on the other side. They were quiet, as he dressed them for bed and put them in their respective rooms, and read to them.

Max should have wondered where his other son was, but the thought never seemed to cross his mind, until he heard a Xena like yell from inside is oldest child's bedroom. Max walked into his room, and was confused by the utter chaos that was his room.

Max gasped as he saw his son, swinging from the light fixture, butt naked, screaming about how he wished he were a monkey.

Max groaned and went to get him down. Needless to say, it took an hour, and another two hours to get him into bed.

'_I wonder who he gets his hyperness from?' _Max thought sarcastically as he let sleep claim him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ray embraced Mariah slowly, caressing her lower back softly with one hand, and letting his other hand roam through her pink tresses. Their lips met slowly in an electrifying kiss. Ray moved himself closer to his wife, and pushed them slowly down onto the bed.

When suddenly their bedroom door burst open, and their daughter burst through, looking excited. Mariah and Ray leaped apart quickly.

"What is it Rin?" Mariah asked a bit sternly. Rin pouted and crossed her arms, and scowled at her mother.

" I wanted to see my daddy," she said simply.

Mariah's eyes narrowed slightly, and she and her daughter, had a semi staring contest.

"Well your father and I are busy right now, go find Uncle Lee, I'm sure he'll play with you" Mariah said tightly.

Rin's face brightened, and she looked at her dad's face for conformation, and when she received it she grinned and bounced out of the room quickly.

Ray breathed a sigh of relief and embraced his wife again. He began to kiss his wife's neck; little butterfly kisses up and down, and began to whisper sweet nothings into her ear whilst she giggled.

Needless to say, it was a long night- thankfully; Lee kept the kids for the entire night.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hilary sat in the master bathroom, sitting on the toilet. Holding a pregnancy test stick in her hand. So many thoughts ran through her mind at that moment, and tears filled her eyes.

' I can't believe I'm pregnant again' 

'_Does Tyson even want another baby?'_

'_What if Tyson gets mad at me?'_

'_What will the kids think?'_

Hilary let out a sob, and quickly covered her mouth; she didn't want to wake her husband who was asleep in the next room.

There was a knock at the door and Tyson asked "Hilary, sweetie, are you okay?"

Hilary let out another strangled sob, and threw the pregnancy test into the trash, and pulled off a bunch of toilet paper, and put it overtop, so it was unnoticeable.

"Hilary?" Tyson asked again, and Hilary could hear the concern laced in his voice.

Slowly she opened the door, and Tyson walked in, placing to hands on her arms and looking into her tear filled eyes.

"What's the matter?" Tyson asked sincerely.

Hilary just shook her head, and released herself from his grip and made to walk back into their bedroom, but Tyson grabbed the back of her arm, and turned her around abruptly.

As Hilary looked into his eyes, she thought she had never seen anything so beautiful and intense.

"What's wrong?" He asked again "You were in the bathroom for over an hour, and then I heard you cry, what's going on"

Hilary stayed silent for a moment, pondering what to do.

'_I might as well tell him, I mean it's not like I can keep it from him forever' _ She thought to herself.

"I-I'm pregnant" Hilary sobbed, and turned away from him, and speed walked into their bedroom and ran to her bed.

Tyson stood dumbfounded for a few moments, and then as the words his wife had just spoken began to sink in, his face broke out into a huge grin. He burst into their room and started ranting about how awesome it would be to have another little man around the house, or a princess- hopefully one who _didn't _take her clothes of randomly in public, or ever.

Hilary looked up to him and asked "Your not mad"

"How can I be mad!" Tyson practically shouted. "I love my kids, and I'd love to have more!" Tyson did a little happy dance.

Hilary giggled, and Tyson moved over to her and embraced her warmly and kissed the top of her head, and grinned again.

"I hope it's a girl" he told her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was late, and Kai was sitting in his office, paperwork over crowded his desk, and his sighed to himself, and rubbed his eyes.

His son had kept him from his work for the entire day, with his incessant wailing, and diaper changing needs.

"I'm hiring a nanny for him" Kai mumbled to himself darkly, as he felt his eyelids becoming heavy, and his world went black.

End Chapter Two

Well I hope it was good. REVIEW PLEASE..it'll get better!

Shags

Colonel Hives


	3. Gone!

Until It's Gone: Chapter Three.

Shags: Hello all, sorry for the lack of updating, I am really horrible at it. But now that its summer, and I seemingly have no life, I'm going to finish all my unfinished stories, and then put new chapters up every few days. I once again apologize.

Things will start to heat up for this story in the next few chapters and the plot will come more into play.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, I wish I did..then I'd have money.

On with the third installment.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Gone!

Ray stretched his limbs out in content as he lay next to his wife Mariah in bed, at an unknown hour of the morning.

Mariah yawned.

"Do you think we should relive Lee of his uncle duties" Mariah asked her husband, looking at him from her place on his chest.

Ray had just begun nodding his head, when their bedroom door was abruptly opened and a frantic Lee barged in.

"There GONE!" Lee shouted to them.

"Who's gone?" Ray asked calmly, though he couldn't ignore the feeling at the pit of his stomach when he thought of his kids.

"Rin and Shin, I put them to bed last night, and when I woke up this morning they were gone.. I'VE LOOKED EVERYWHERE..I've been looking for over two hours, no one has seen them" Lee half shouted half talked to them, as he paced around their bedroom in a blind panic.

Mariah paled, and let out a loud sob, and gripped onto Ray's arm tightly, as he sat in shock, staring at Lee incredulously, when Ray suddenly let out an unceremonious growl, and forcefully plucked his wife from his arm, and stood up abruptly and advanced towards the panicking Lee.

Ray grabbed the vest his brother in law was wearing, and lifted him feet from the ground.

"You lost my kids.." Ray stated in a deadly whisper, that was almost undectable.

"Ray please!" Mariah begged, grabbing onto Ray's hands to pull him away from her brother. "Its not his fault, if they were kidnapped it would have happened if they were here too!"

Ray let go of Lee, and stalked out of the room in blind anger.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Max rolled over, and kicked his blankets off, as it was getting too warm to keep them on. He looked at the red blinking lights of his clock, which read "11:33".

"It's quite, way too quiet" Max said to himself as he picked himself up off the bed and walked into his oldest son Dallas' bedroom. Nothing.

Max was starting to get extremely suspicious as he made his way to Kelly's bedroom. Nothing.

Now Max was starting to get extremely worried when he walked into Alex's room and found nothing.

"Kids?" Max shouted. There was no sound anywhere, no TV, no toys, no screams coming from the backyard.

Max ran down the stairs in his boxers shouting for his kids individually. The doors were still locked, nothing was out of place, and there was no sign that any children had been in the particular part of the house.

"Shit" Max mumbled, as he walked into the backyard, and yet again found nothing. "Shit, shit, shit" Max was panicking as he walked back into his house, and saw the answering machine light flashing.

Max hurried to it, and hit the play button, there was nothing but utter silence for a few seconds when maniacal laughter sounded, and then was abruptly cut off as the elapsed time was up.

Max stood in shock, and then sunk to the floor, head in hands, confusion coursed through him as silent tears fell down his face.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Hilary awoke in the morning to the warm body of her husband next to her, and she decided she was going to make him a nice large breakfast, so slowly, as to not wake him she uncurled herself from his body, and padded softly out of their bedroom.

It was then that she noticed, neither of her children were around, assuming they were both still asleep she walked towards her sons room, and opened the door, and gasped at the state it was in, the bed sheets were torn things were broken and torn, and thrown about the room. Her normally tidy son would've never let it get like this. Something was wrong. She hurried towards her daughter's room, and cried out loudly, as it was in the same state as her brothers, but there was evidence of blood near the pillow.

Tyson was laying peacefully in bed, half awake, missing the warmth that his wife had given him, when he heard her cry out in anguish, and immediately he was up, and rushing out his bedroom door to see what the problem was.

Tyson saw Hilary standing in front of his daughter's room; hand over her mouth, tears in her eyes. As he passed his son's room he gasped, and gasped when he saw his daughters room.

"They've obviously been kidnapped" Tyson told his wife, as he sat her down at the dining room table in an effort to calm her down, she was in no condition to get so upset.

"By who..why!" Hilary nearly screamed at him, as she sobbed into her hands.

Tyson went to her and held her and whispered delicately into her ear "I wish I knew.."

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Kai growled as he prowled his mansion in search of his son. Of whom he'd been looking for the past hour.

He was missing, and no one who worked in the mansion could seem to tell him where he was.

Kai was getting frustrated and extremely angry, as he strode into his study, ready to give up.

"I guess it's possible one of the mansion's employee's took him.." Kai spoke to himself in hushed tones.

"I know exactly who took him" A familiar voice said from the shadows within the room. "And it isn't one of your employee's"

As the person speaking strode into the light, Kai gasped.

End Chapter Three.

I am evil, yes indeed, but I need stuff for my other chapters now don't I. I wonder who this mysterious person is..hmm.

TBC

Review PLEASE..It would be greatly appreciated. The more reviews I get the faster I'll post the next chapter. Which gasp Is already written..

Good or Bad, Review.

Shags.


End file.
